manafandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Lord
The Dragon Emperor is one of the three main villains from Seiken Densetsu 3, along with the Masked Mage and the Dark Prince. He serves as the main villain and final boss in Duran and Angela's storylines. He's goal is the same as the other villains, steal of the power of the Sword of Mana, release the eight God Beasts and take their power as well and become a god. His intent afterwords is to create a world of suffering and chaos. He spends most of the game in a humanoid form. His true is more traditional dragon, and is by far the largest boss in the game, being so large that his whole body isn't even seen on screen. The Dragon Emperor also appears as unit in Heroes of Mana. Background Little is known about the Dragon Emperor's past. All that's mentioned about him is that he led a large clan of Dragons that King Richard fought a war against. The details of it are unknown, but the Dragon Emperor was apparently enough of a threat to the World that a Faerie was sent to aid Richard. An attack on him, planned by Don Perignon, defeated him when Loki faced the Dragon Emperor in battle. The two of them both fell into bottomless pit and were assumed dead. However, only Loki died from the battle, though the Dragon Emperor was badly wounded. Seeing Loki's strength, he revived him as the Darkshine Knight. At some point he also met a young man named Koren. Koren was a native to Altena trying to learn magic, but was never able to, and was abused by his teacher for it. Taking advantage of Koren's weakness, the Dragon Emperor promised to make him the most powerful wizard in Altena in exchange for piece of his soul (why the Dragon Emperor wanted a piece of Koren's soul isn't stated). Koren accepted the offer, and became another servant to the Dragon Emperor in his plan to become a god. Involvement The Dragon Emperor spends most of the game in his lair, the Dragon Hole, while Koren and the Darkshine Knight launch attacks to destroy the Mana Stones. Koren also aids in the effort by manipulating the Queen of Altena into starting a war to gain the Mana Stones. Eventually, because attacks also launched by the minions of the Masked Mage and the Dark Prince, all of the Mana Stones are broken. During this time the heroes also saved the elemental spirits. They try to open a portal to the Mana Holyland, but are unable to. After they're failed attempt, the portal to the Mana Holyland opens on its own because of the damage to the Mana Stones. Koren then goes there with the Darkshine Knight on a large airship. The minions of the other villains also head there. What happens next depends on the whose the main character. If main character if is Carlie or Kevin, the Dragon Emperor is killed by the Masked Mage. If the main character is Hawk or Lise, he's killed by the Bigiue and Jagan. If Duran or Angela are the main characters, then the Dragon Emperor kills the Masked Mage, and destroy remains of the Dark Prince, making his revival impossible. After that, as Koren and the Darkshine Knight are unable to take the Sword of Mana from the Tree of Mana, they kidnap Faeire when either Duran or Angela removes it. Faeire is traded for the Sword, after which the eight God-Beasts are released into the world. Although heroes kill each of the God-Beasts, their power is sent back to the Sword of Mana. After breaking into the Dragon Hole and defeating the Darkshine Knight, the heroes finally meet the Dragon Emperor in person, with him in a humanoid form. The Dragon Emperors Koren to attack them, deciding to let the heroes watch absorb the Sword of Mana and the power of the God-Beasts. To his surprise, the Dragon Emperor finds his powers are being retrained by the Goddess of Mana, afterwhich he leaves to destroy the Tree of Mana (here current form) to stop her. Koren stays to kill the heroes, but loses and commits suicide out the pain of losing part of his soul. The heroes meet up with the Dragon Emperor, but he got the Tree of Mana first and destroyed. His power now unrestrained, he gloats of he is the new god of the world. Faeire attacks him, but he swats her aside easily. The Dragon Emperor then assumes his true form and devastates the heroes, but they're all saved by Faeire, who tells the Dragon Emperor that they will defeat him and create a new world even without mana, as long as they have hope. The Dragon Emperor snidely mocks them for thinking that. He is then fought and killed after a long battle. Abilities As a final boss, the Dragon Emperor is an extremely powerful. He's generally viewed being harder then the Dark Lich, but easier then the Archdemon. He possess the most health of the final bosses, and only takes damage if he's struck in the head, a task made somewhat difficult as he moves his head. As he absorbed the powers of the eight God-Beasts, he posses some of their desperation attacks, and of the ones he uses lower the stats of the players. Outside from that, he has a few power unique attacks of his own, the strongest being his desperation special attack, Flare. Attacks Magic - Saint Beam - Level 2 Light-based spell Thunderstorm - Level 2 Wind-based spell Stun Wind - Level 3 Wind-based spell, causes Silence Exploder - Level 2 Fire-based spell Blaze Wall - Level 3 Fire-based spell Mega Splash - Level 2 Water-based spell Cold Blaze - Level 3 Water-based spell, causes Snowman status Earthquake - Level 2 Earth-based spell Stone Cloud - Level 3 Earth-based spell Half Vanish - Halves target's current HP Body Change - Pygmizes (shrinks) entire party Ancient - Powerful non-elemental magic Special Attacks - Spiral Moon - damages party and lowers Max HP Prisoner - damages and Moogles party Air Slasher - Powerful Wind-based spell, lowers defense of party Gigaburn - Powerful Fire-based spell, lowers magic effectiveness/resistance of party Ice Cradle - Powerful Ice-based spell, lowers attack power of party Dragon Shout - hits party for light physical damage and lowers hit and evade rates Fang Rush - bites a party member, causing some physical damage. Turn Wind - hits party for light magical damage Flare - Dragon Emperor's strongest attack. Hits party for massive magical damage. Quotes "Come to and face me and meet your deaths, not unlike the last that challenged me. Prince Richard and the Knight of Gold ... I believe they had a faerie with them as well. That Knight dealt me painful, crippling injuries ... but I have recovered, and grown stronger..." Trivia * Since the Dragon Emperor is the only main villain in Seiken Densetsu 3 that lacks a tragic past, he's overall the most evil. *Even without the power of the Sword of Mana and the God-Beasts, the Dragon Emperor is still hinted to by a enormously powerful being. He was stated to have single-handedly destroyed an entire kingdom even though he was injured, and he gave immense magical power to Koren, who couldn't even use magic beforehand. Also, in Heroes of Mana, the Dragon Emperor has the third highest HP in the game, and the highest attack power. The Goddess also apparently considered him dangerous enough to send a faerie to aid Richard and Loki. See also * Link External links * External link Category: Villains